Shh
by Zipper Nova
Summary: That day is over, gone and happened. Sometimes bad memories haunt you in your sleep though. My first song fic! Slight shonen-ai.


**Title: **Shh

**Author: **Zipper Nova

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Slight Zack/Cloud

**Summary: **That day is over, gone and happened. Sometimes bad memories haunt you in your sleep though. My first song fic! Slight shonen-ai.

**Song: **Shh by Frou Frou

**Sunbeam stop tugging me  
>Pull that door shut quietly<br>Darling what are you doing  
>We don't have time for this<br>**

Zack opened his eyes; the green cover that he had grown so familiar with was gone. He blinked a few times and looked around him. A Shin-Ra worker was lying on the floor unconscious. He had done that. He had broken out of the mako tube and knocked the man out. Cloud! Where was he?

Zack turned around and found his young blond friend in a same container he'd been in for so long. The green colored liquid flowed around him, swirling his hair around his pale face. Zack pressed the button on the control pad to drain the liquid and helped his friend out.

Zack carried Cloud down the dirt hallway and up the wooden stairs that led back to the Shin-Ra mansion bedroom. He closed the secret massage behind him and sat Cloud on the bed to look him over.

"Hey, Cloud?" He asked. His face fell when the blonde gave him no response. He had read one of the reports found in the lab. Cloud had gotten mako poisoning from the experiments. Zack gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on the bed, placing his head in his hands. This was too much. He couldn't do this anymore. Going on to keep them both sane. He'd done it for how long and now he had to keep it up, only this time, he had to go it almost alone.

**Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo  
>Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo<br>Crazy well what are you then  
>Give me an hour and I'll give you your dream...<br>Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo  
>Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo<strong>

They set off from the mansion once night settled.

"We'll make it back to Midgar." Zack said to Cloud. He knew he wouldn't get a response but he was fine with that. For now, he would just pretend Cloud was talking back.

"Crazy? Me? Come on Cloud I thought you'd learned that about me by now!" Zack smiled. "What about you? Remember that time you actually ate that cake I attempted to make for your birthday? Now that was crazy on both our parts!"

Zack chuckled and looked down to his comatose friend. The younger just gave a moan and Zack smiled at him.

"Don't worry we'll get back home. Then I'll make an even better cake!"

**Don't make a sound shh listen  
>Keep your head down - we're not safe yet<br>Don't make a sound and be good for me  
>'cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here<strong>

The sounds of boots rushing through dirt and grass filled the empty space around Zack and Cloud as they hid in a decently sized bush. Zack pulled Cloud's head to his chest and ducked a bit as Shin-Ra guards ran past them. His breathing quickened as one of them stopped and looked around. When they took off running again he exhaled quietly and looked to the blonde pressed against his chest. He hugged him close and looked over the bush a bit to see if the guards were still around. Cloud let out a small moan and Zack quickly looked down to him.

"Shh, Cloud." He said with a sad look. "Just little bit longer. Be good okay?" He gave a small smile at the last part and looked around again. He knew they were still nearby there was no way they would move on when they had a perfect view of them no more than a minute ago. He maneuvered Cloud around and managed to get up and hide them in the hallow of a tree where they remained until Zack found it safe to move out again.

**Leave it I won't go back  
>We have to do it 'cause there's nothing left here<br>Don't care what do they know  
>I've seen it baby and I know it's real<br>Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo  
>Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo<strong>

Zack looked behind him and Cloud's shoulders to see the path he had just taken. He could still see a tiny bit of the Shin-Ra mansion and thought about the experiments and the pain they had caused him and his friend. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He'd never let that happen again. He'd always be there for Cloud. Now and forever more.

"Hey Cloud, I know this is a weird question and all but, would you ever date me? I know some people don't understand two guys dating and don't like it very much but I don't think it's weird. It's love right? So it shouldn't matter." Zack rambled on to Cloud.

_I think it'd fun. As long as I'm with you. Everything'll be fine._

**Show time I knew they'd come  
>Woah are we having fun or what yeah<br>Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo  
>Don't make a sound shh listen<br>Keep your head down - we're not safe yet  
>Don't make a sound and be good for me<br>'cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here**

Zack smirked as a gang of Shin-Ra troops surrounded him and Cloud. They all brought up their guns and cocked them.

"I've been waiting for you guys for quite a while. Sure are slow aren't ya?" Zack said cockily. He sat Cloud down between two metal structures.

"Don't worry Spike, I'll handle these guys. Just stay here and don't say a thing okay?" Zack said. He stuck his Bust Sword in the ground in front of Cloud to ensure his safety and turned around to face the new army.

"Show time." He whispered to himself. He lunged forward causing the guards to shoot at him. Zack dogged the bullets with ease and did a series of flips and summersaults to make his way to the different guards and knock them out. He smiled as he took a guards gun by hitting him in a pressure point in the arm and elbowed him in the back of the head, causing him to pass out. He then took the gun and used it to crack another approaching guard in the head, effectively knocking him out and proceeding to take his gun as well.

Zack looked over to Cloud to see how he was doing and noticed a few guards trying to remove the Buster Sword from the ground. One of the guards had Cloud by his arm. Zack watched as the younger slouched forward as the guard pulled him forward. He frowned and threw a gun he had stolen at the back of one of the other guards trying to pull the Buster Sword out. The guard fell to the ground with a thud and the other turned around to see what happened, as did the one holding Cloud's arm. They moved to attack Zack but the Ex-SOLDIER just punched them in the face. He kicked their bodies aside and pulled the Buster Sword from the dirt and placed it on his back. He gave a small smile to the now whimpering Cloud and picked him up.

"Sorry Spike," He said apologetically. "We'll get you a bath so you don't have to worry about catching their germs." Zack held the blonde close to him an hushed the whines before moving forward on their journey.

**I feel good all over  
>I feel good all over<br>I feel good all over  
>Wear your inside out<strong>

He was on the cliff. The cliff where it all ended. The rows of soldiers stood ahead of Zack, their guns loaded and ready to fire as the helicopters flew by overhead. Zack took a deep breath and placed the Buster Sword to his forehead, quoting his lost mentor's words. He ran at the soldiers and let the slaughter insure.

It was cold now. Dark. The sky that was once vibrant with a beautiful blue was now grey and bleak. Pain racked Zack's body. He could see his own blood on some of his nose. He blinked as a raindrop landed on his face. Even the sky can cry tears of sadness. He blinked again and found his friend hovering over him. His once perfect cerulean eyes now had a green ring around the pupil. A sign of the mako experiments.

"Z-Zack…" He whispered out. His voice was horse from the lack of use. Zack gave a small pain filled smile.

"Cloud," He started. "You're my living legacy."

"No,"

"Be strong okay?"

"No!"

"You made me, so happy in my final days. Your smile… You should show it more."

"Zack no!"

Zack only smiled as he watched Cloud's eyes turn watery. He felt a tear fall on his face and watched as Cloud's breathing started to quicken.

_I wonder how much of the water on his face is really rain._

_I wonder how much of the water on my face is really rain._

**inside out**

**inside out**

**inside out**

**inside out**

**Daaa daaa daaa daaa**

**Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo  
>Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo<strong>

**Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo  
>Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo<strong>

Cloud sat up quickly, his body covered in sweat. He looked around the room and remembered where he was. The 7th Heaven, Tifa's bar. He took a couple breaths to try and regulate his heaving breathing. That day was horrible. He hated to remember it. He thought that if he had ignored it in real life, then it wouldn't haunt him in his dreams. He had learned by now that he was wrong. He had the same dream frequently. Sure it varied time to time. Sometimes it lacked detail from when Zack would save him to where Zack would…

He let out a chocked noise and brought his knees to let his forehead rest against them. A noise sounded next him. The ruffling of blankets. He felt a strong arm wrap around his shaking shoulders.

"Cloud," said a smooth voice. Cloud barely lifted his head and flung himself on the sitting up body next to him. "Hey, it's okay." Said the voice.

"It-it was that-"

"Shh, I know. It's okay. I'm here."

Cloud lifted his head and looked at his now love, Zack through bleary eyes. Zack gave a comforting smile and wiped away the younger's tears.

"It was just a dream okay?" Zack pulled his cute blonde close and rubbed his back. "Cloud, I love you. I'll never leave."

**Author's Notes: **Ah I made a sad Zack dying scene! Forever depressed! Okay so maybe it wasn't that sad… But if you did get a tear or two please let me know! I almost did. Almost. But I'm a wuss when it comes to Zack dying. So tell me know how I did! I made a vow to never actually kill Zack off! So instead of just having this song end right there at "I feel good all over" which is where I see Zack dead and then Angeal pulling him to the heavens/mako stream somewhere in their world, I made it where he was half dead then "Oh hello Cloud my baby! Bad dream? Let me sex it out of you!" heh… I've actually had this idea for like two years now. I just never wrote it till now!

How you like my tear and the rain on the face thingy? I loves saying it when I walk in the rain! :3

I wrote this in one sitting I'm so freaking proud! Not to mention I had "Shut Up and Sleep With Me" by Sin With Sebastian on replay for like half an hour xD then when Zack's whole death scene came up freaking "Why", you know the song played at the end of Crisis Core, came on and I was like "Oh fuck you! of course you would play now!" Of course I listened to "Shh" as well but then there was some "Caramell Dancen" and some Nightwish…

**Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed reading! ****J**


End file.
